AUXILIO
by NIKY.B.324
Summary: -Esta vez nadie se podra salvar, ¿Creyeron que pasarian las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas? Pues se equivocaron, solo que por ahora, los dejare vivir, espero disfruten sus ultimos momentos de vida, hasta que comienze la masacre- dijo X...
1. Cartas

"Auxilio"

Capitulo 1: "Cartas"

**YO: HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL TRAILER DE ESTE FIC, AHORA COMENZAREMOS CON ESTE CAPI, NO TIENE MUCHO SUSPENSO, PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**Mika: Holiii :3 arranquemos o3o.**

* * *

Era una noche de tormenta en una isla desconocida, pero a los habitantes de la isla no parecia importarles, ya que estaban ocupados en un plan, un plan macabro que acabaria con la vida de muchos.

-Todo esta listo?- dijo un señor viejo, vestido con un traje gris, que tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo

-SI, solo falta enviarles las cartas- dijo un chico, anormal, que tenia la piel blanca, se habia tallado una horrible sonrisa en la cara y no tenia parpados.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para que no se den cuenta- dijo el señor viendo una linea de fotos.

-Si, lo tenemos claro- respondieron.

En Ooo...

Estaba un chico de 18 años de edad paseando entrada la noche con una elemental de fuego que parecia tener su misma edad, se podia notar que ambos eran una pareja, ya que el chico tenia tomada la mano de la elemental, pero tenia un guante de metal que protejia su mano del fuego.

-bueno querida Reina, debo entrar a casa, Jake me espera para cenar- dijo el chico.

-muy bien, nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica.

-claro mi dama- respondio besando una roca y entregandosela a ella, quien beso la misma roca.

~Adentro~

-Hola Jake- saludaba el chico a su perro magico.

-que tal, la cena esta servida- saludo tambien el can.

El chico ceno y luego fue a dormir, al parecer estaba muy cansado por su cita

Estaba placidamente dormido cuando comenzo a tener una pesadilla.

_Estaba corriendo por un pasillo obscuro, lleno de puertas, pero cuando trataba de abrir alguna, la encontraba cerrada. La razon por la que estaba huyendo, era porque un chico de sonrisa gigante, lo estaba persiguiendo con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre de sus amigos._

_-Déjame en paz engendro, mataste a todos mis amigos y no dejare que lo hagas conmigo- le grito el chico llamado Finn._

_-Valiente muchacho, pero que sentido tiene tu vida, si ya te quedaste solo, tus amigos no te van a ayudar- dijo el chico riendose de forma psicopata._

_-aun asi, dejame- volvio a gritarle._

_-Te dejare cuando tu sangre este en mi cuchillo- dijo el chico. De repente, detras de Finn, aparecio un horrible perro de color rojo con una sonrisa gigante y ojos pequeños, quien lo hizo caer, dandole la oportunidad al chico de detenerlo en el piso._

_-mierda, voy a morir- penso el chico -AAAAAAAAH! (Grito de niña)_

Pero por fortuna Finn desperto agitado y con Jake viendolo muy preocupado.

-Finn hermanito estas bien?- pregunto Jake.

-No hermano, tuve una horrible pesadilla- contesto el chico.

-De que fue la pesadilla?- pregunto Jake.

-un tipo con la cara cortada queria matarme, ya los habia matado a ustedes- respondio Finn.

-Y si es un suelo profetico?- pregunto Jake.

-mmm... Puede ser hermano, ahora debo levantarme, tengo una cita con mi dama- dijo Finn **(Mika: Iiiu Flaminn :p YO: PRONTO ACABARA, TRANQUILA).**

-Jejeje ok hermanito, ALEJATE DEL NIVEL 15- grito Jake.

-em, no te preocupes Jake, no quiero que eso pase- Dijo Finn saliendo de la casa.

Camino por el bosque para llegar al reino de fuego, pero en el camino se encontro con una cara conocida.

-oh, hola Marcy-

-Hey Finn, ¿que te pasa? No me has ido a visitar en un tiempo heroe de pacotilla-

-ooh, jeje estuve pasando mucho tiempo con la Pf, pero si quieres puedo ir a tu casa en la tarde para que platiquemos- Le propuso Finn a su amiga.

-tampoco tu?- pregunto Finn.

-si, anoche tuve una pesadilla horrible- respondio Marceline.

-De que trataba?- pregunto Finn.

-Pues...

_Estaba en una casa muy grande que nunca habia visto antes, y me perseguia un ser extraño que estaba vestido de negro, tenia una mascara azul y de la parte de sus ojos salia una sustancia de color negro, y me estaba persiguiendo con un bisturí en la mano._

-Glob, a mi me paso algo casi igual, solo que a mi me perseguia un tipo ensangrentado sin parpados y con la cara cortada, tenia un cuchillo- dijo Finn.

-Que significaran esos sueños?- pregunto Marceline.

-creeme que no tengo ni idea Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, mejor me regreso a mi casa- dijo Marceline.

-Nos vemos otro dia- dijo Finn.

Ya en la noche, Finn habia regresado de su cita con la reina Flama.

Por otro lado, alguien habia estado pasando por casas especificas, entregando unas cartas y cuando Finn estubo a punto de entrar a su casa, ese alguien lo detuvo.

-Oiga señor- dijo una pequeña niña vestida de rosa.

-Si?- le pregunto Finn.

-Tenga esto- dijo la niña dandole un sobre.

-oh, gracias- agradecio el humano.

-adios- dijo la niña y se fue corriendo.

-Finn hermanito, ya entra a la casa-dijo Jake.

-ehh .. Ah claro, si Jake- dijo Finn.

-Que tanto hacias afuera?- pregunto Jake.

-una niña me dio esta carta y luego se fue- dijo Finn.

-Que dice la carta?- pregunto Jake.

-Mmm... Aun no la he abierto, ¿quieres hacerlo tu?-

-a ver, presta

Queridos habitantes de Ooo

Los invitamos a pasar unas vacaciones en la Mansion Nice House, ubicada en la isla cercana a Ooo, los esperamos en 3 dias.

Atte. LST.

-Jejeje quien es Lst?- pregunto Jake.

-No tengo idea Jake- dice Finn.

-Entonces vamos a ir?- pregunto Jake.

-a mi me gustaria ¿que dices tu?- dice Finn

-Mansion Nice House, alla vamos!- dijo Jake.

Mientas tanto en la isla...

-Ya les entregue las cartas- dijo la misma niña, solo que esta vez tenia un aspecto monstruoso.

-excelente Sally- dijo el tipo de cara cortada -Ahora, quiero que todos esten en su forma normal, antes de convertirse en los fenomenos que son ahora-

-Esta bien- dijo Sally convirtiendose otra vez en la niña que visito a los habitantes de Ooo.

De vuelta en Ooo...

Era de dia en Ooo y la Dp habia citado a todos los que creyo recibieron las cartas a una pequeña reunion.

-Bien, ¿quien recibio las cartas?- pregunto la Dp.

-Yo- respondieron Finn, Jake, Arcoiris, Marceline, Gunter (xD), el Rey Helado y la reina Flama.

-Bueno, en vista de que todos tienen una invitacion a esa mansion misteriosa, sera mejor que repasemos las medidas de seguridad, primero comenzamos con bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla... Una hora despues de cosas aburridas. Y luego-

-YA CALLATE- grito Marceline.

-Jejeje- comenzo a reir Finn por lo bajo, pero la Rf se enfado y le dio un pequeño quemon.

-Auch, por que?- pregunto Finn.

-Oh, lo siento Finn- dijo la Rf para luego susurrarle -si lo vuelves a hacer esta vez te rostizare algo mas, y sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Guek- dice Gunter.

-Gracias por la interrupcion Marceline, saltare esa parte solo porque hasta yo me aburro- Dice la Dp.

-Yupi- dice Marceline.

-Continuare ahora, como sea, ya que iremos en 3 dias hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer- dijo chicle.

-salir de aqui- dijo Marceline para luego flotar lo mas rapido que pudo fuera del palacio.

-Bueno amorcito que te parece si vamos a cenar- dijo Jake a Arcoiris.

-jdhsjajsje- dijo Arcoiris.

-Que?- dijeron to-jdhsjajsje- dijo Arcoirisdos lo que estaban en el palacio.

-Dijo que esta de acuerdo conmigo- dijo Jake.

-ooooh- se escucho al unisono.

-Guek- volvio a decir Gunter.

-muero, eso es muy tierno- dijo la Dp (estupida).

-Bueno, nosotros tambien nos vamos- dijo Jake.

-Asdfgh- dijo Arcoiris.

-Adios hermano- dijo Finn, bueno trato porque antes de terminar la Rf lo estaba sacando del palacio usando el guante del chico.

-Auch, auch, auch- se quejaba Finn mientras era arrastrado -A donde me llevas?- pregunto Finn.

La Rf lo solto y comenzo a gritarle -Por que te ries de las idioteces de la chica?-

-wow, cariño relajate- dijo Finn.

-relajarme? RELAJARME?! Comienza a correr Finn el humano- dijo la rf.

-Por que no me puedo reir? Marceline es mi amiga- dijo Finn.

-pero tu novia soy YO!- dijo gritando la Rf.

**(YO: GLOP, VA A OCASIONAR LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL SOLO PORQUE FINN SE RIO ¬¬ Mika: Maldita Perra D:)**

-Si ya lo se, y ella es mi amiga- dijo Finn.

-No me importa- dijo la Rf lanzando bolas de fuego.

**(YO: SEÑORES COMENZO LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL LES RECOMENDAMOS QUEDARSE A SALVO EN SUS CASAS O ARROJAR LITROS DE AGUA HELADA PARA EXTINGUIR A LA PUTA FLAMA DE UNA VEZ ¬¬ Mika: alerta, se les ha advertido a los humanos sobre esto)**

-Flama, ya basta!- dijo Finn.

-NO ME VOY A DETENER- grito flama arrojando mas bolas de fuego.

-ay no-

-NO VUELVAS A HACERLO-

-ESTAS LOCA- grito Finn.

-NO ME GUSTA QUE LE HABLES A OTRAS CHICAS!-

-NO DEJARE DE HABLARLE SOLO PORQUE TU ME LO ORDENAS- grito Finn.

-QUE HARAS AL RESPECTO! EH? TE ORDENO TODO LO QUE QUIERO, SOY TU NOVIA!- Dijo la Rf.

-MI NOVIA NO MI DUEÑA NI SEÑORA, Y YO NO SOY TU ESCLAVO- grito Finn.

-DEBERIAS SERLO!- grito la vela.

-QUE!- Respondió Finn parando en seco.

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE- grito a rf.

-ESTO ES MUCHO FLAMA, QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS NO TE DA DERECHO A ELEGIR POR MI MIS AMIGOS NI LAS COSAS QUE HAGO!- Le respondio Finn enojadisimo.

-CLARO QUE TENGO DERECHO, TU ME TIENES QUE HACER CASO A MI Y PRESTARME ATENCION SOLO A MI A NADIE MAS PORQUE NO IMPORTAN- grito la rf.

-SABES QUE MAS?! ME TIENES HARTO FLAMA! ESTO... ESTO SE ACABA AQUI!- le grito Finn.

-QUE? TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR- grito la rf.

-Ya lo hice- dijo Finn y se largo.

-PERFECTO- grito la rf, y se fue.

Finn siguio caminando tranquilo hasta su casa.

Cuando llego.

-Hola Finn- dijo Bmo.

-Que tal BMO- dijo Finn sorprendentemente feliz.

-Que le paso a tu gorro?- pregunto Bmo.

Finn no se habia dado cuenta de que su asombroso gorro se habia quemado cuando peleo con la rf.

-oh, eso, veras estaba peleando otra vez con la Rf y- dijo Finn contandole toda la historia.

-VIVAAAAA, perdon si no me pongo triste pero ella me caia mal- dijo Bmo.

-Tranquilo, despues de todo ella es muy celosa y estaba empezando a caerme mal tambien- le respondio Finn despreocupado.

-Entonces ahora vas a conquistar a Marceline?- pregunto Bmo.

- */0/* Q... Que?- dijo Finn.

-A mi no me engañas Finn, te estuve observando y se que te gusta Marcy- dijo Bmo.

-soy tan obvio?- pregunta Finn rendido frente a la consola.

-Se te nota desde el espacio- dijo Bmo.

-oh, jeje bueno, si me gusta-

-LO SABIA, ahora le mostrare este video que tiene lo que dijiste a todos- dijo Bmo y salio corriendo.

-NOOOOOO, Bmo NOOO!- grito Finn antes de salir tras Bmo.

* * *

**YO: BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAPI, DESPUES DEL MINI APOCALIPSIS QUE SE ARMO HACE RATO.**

**Mika: nos vemos en el proximo jejeje los dejamos con cara de WTF! No quisimos que el Flaminn durara mas, odiamos el Flaminn jejeje xP.**

**YO: EXACTO, POR ESO SOLO DURO UN CAPI, Y DESPUES, EN EL RESTO DEL FIC VA A HABER FINNCELINE, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. CONTINUEN HACIENDOME PREGUNTAS EN ASK, PARA PODER HACERLE LA BROMA A LA TIPA QUE NO ME CAE.**

**Mika: yo no tengo ask U.U**

**YO: TE AYUDO A CREARTE UNO?**

**Mika: okey... Sere popular :D**

**YO: YA LO ERES, BUENO NOS DESPEDIMOS AQUI, CHAUFIIIIIIIIS.**

**Mika: adios, no se peleen a cuchillazos con nadie ni le hablen a los ladrillos.**


	2. Ultimos dias en Ooo

Capitulo 2: "Los ultimos dias en Ooo"

**YO: HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SKDJF ME RESFRIE PERO AUN ASI VAMOS A ESCRIBIR EL CAPI, Y PRONTO SALDRE DE VACACIONES.**

**Mika: asdfgh igual yo xD**

**YO: BUENO AHORA SI COMENZEMOS EL CAPI.**

* * *

Despues de que Bmo corriera por toda la casa con Finn persiguiendolo.

-Jajajaja era broma nunca te grabe- dijo Bmo.

-En serio hiciste que corriera por toda la casa?! Y solo por hacerme una broma!-

-Pues claro que si, debiste ver tu cara cuando te lo dije- dijo Bmo.

-Emm...- dijo Finn sonrojandose.

-Ya ahora si dime, ¿como vas a conquistar a Marcy?- pregunto Bmo.

-Pues... La verdad nunca he podido conquistar a alguna chica- dijo Finn bajando la cabeza avergonzadamente.

-QUEEE? pero que hay de la Flama?- pregunto Bmo.

-Jake lo hizo por mi- dijo Finn de la misma forma anterior.

-Entonces estas perdido- dijo Bmo.

-creo que si yo... Espera, ¿si le pido consejo a Jake?-

-Podria ser Finn- dijo Bmo.

En ese momento llegan Jake y Arcoiris. Finn sigue sonrojado.

-Hola Finn, hola Bmo. Hermanito por que estas tan rojo? Tienes fiebre?- pregunto Jake.

-Que? No yo...-

-a Finn le gusta Marcy- interrumpe Bmo.

-QUEEEEEEEE?- Jake se desmaya.

-asdfghjkl- dijo Arcoiris.

-Que?- pregunto Finn.

-Dijo que Jake le sigue teniendo miedo a los vampiros- dijo Bmo.

-Soy el único que no entiende a Arcoiris?- pregunto Finn.

-Si- dijo Bmo.

-Asdfsdjksaldlañdlasd- dijo Arcoiris.

-que dijo Bmo- pregunto Finn con cara de ._.

-Dijo que despertemos a Jake antes de que pesque un resfriado y que tienen que volver a casa antes de la noche- dijo Bmo.

-oooh- respondio Finn.

-Hagamoslo, Finn ¿puedes traer un vaso de agua fria?- pregunto Bmo.

Luego de 20 minutos tratando de hacer que Jake despertara, Arcoiris le susurro algo en el oido y Jake se levanto.

-Corazon que cosas dices- dijo Jake.

-creo que no necesito que traduzcas lo que dijo, le entendi- dijo Finn asi OwO.

Jake le da un golpe en la cabeza

-Controlate jovencito de la vecindad, ademas como es eso de que te gusta Marceline-

-ehm, yo... Pues- decia Finn SONROJADO.

-no me digas que tu tambien quieres... Eso con Marcy o si?- pregunto Jake

-JAKE!-

-Asdkljlasdkl- dijo Arcoiris.

-jejeje, Finn eres un traviesillo, pero responde-

-N...No!-

-Como que no? De alguna forma te hare hablar- dijo Jake.

-Asjdkdsl- dijo Arcoiris.

-Finn lo dijo ayer- dijo Bmo.

-No ayudas Bmo- dijo Finn con pokerface.

-Asjdsakldsa- dijo Arcoiris.

-Bueno chicos, Arcoiris dice que nos tenemos que ir, pero esta charla no termino aqui Finn- dijo Jake.

-canijo... Digo adios chicos, nos vemos- dice Finn.

Jake y Arcoiris salen de la casa del arbol.

Finn ve a Bmo con mirada asesina

-Tu no creas que te salvas-

Mientras tanto en la isla...

-Bueno, ahora quiero que todos los killers se mantengan en la mansion antes de que lleguen esos tontos, y por favor controlen a esas bestias de afuera- dijo el tipo con la cicatriz en el ojo señalando a 3 criaturas horribles, que perturbaban a quienes las veian.

-Nos encargaremos de eso señor- dijo el chico de la boca cortada.

-Disfruten sus ultimos dias en Ooo tontos, que ya nunca lo volveran a ver- dijo el tipo de la cicatriz mirando por la ventana de la habitacion.

Y en Ooo...

Durante esos 3 dias, Jake habia obligado a Finn a hablar, quien termino soltando la sopa y le confeso que le gustaba la Reina Vampiro

-LO SABIA SIEMPRE LO SUPE- grito Jake.

-Se que soy obvio pero Jake tu no te habias percatado-

-Pero no estas con la reina flama?- pregunto Jake.

-Sobre eso... Terminamos el dia que la Dp nos llamo-

-O.O Que si?- pregunto Jake.

-si, ella es DEMASIADO celosa-

-Y casi comienza el apocalipsis cuando Finn la dejo- dijo Bmo.

-por que?- pregunto Jake.

-Porque se volvio loca, comenzo a lanzar bolas de fuego y luego se fue- dijo Finn.

- O.O te libraste del mismo infierno Finn- dijo Jake.

-Y ahora tenemos que ayudarlo a que conquiste a Marcy- dijo Bmo.

-Si, mi hermanito idiota- dijo Jake.

-Por que no creen que puedo conquistarla solo?- pregunto Finn.

-Porque eres un asco con las chicas- dijo Bmo.

-No tienes tacto- dijo Jake.

-Como si ustedes fueran expertos en eso- dijo Finn.

-si lo somos- dijeron ambos.

-yo traje chicas a la casa- dijo Bmo.

-yo tengo novia, y dicen que soy sexy- dijo Jake.

-Y solo por eso son expertos?- pregunto Finn.

-se como son las chicas y como tratarlas- dijo Bmo.

-Puedo conservar un romance- Dijo Jake.

-Ya ya si son expertos, dejen de bajarme la moral- dijo Finn.

-ves?- dijeron Bmo y Jake.

-Entonces sera mejor que su ayuda sirva de algo- dijo Finn.

-Tendras a Marceline a tus pies hermano, seguro- dijo Jake.

-Entonces que comienze la operacion "Conquistar a Marceline"- dijo Bmo.

-O... Okey-

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Yo voy- dijo Bmo. Abrio la puerta y vio a mentita.

-Buenos Dias a usteed- dijo Mentita.

-Hola amo Finn, la princesa quiere verlos a usted y al amo Jake en el dulce reino para irse a una isla a la que fueron invitados- dijo Mentita.

-si cierto que nos ibamos hoy D: -Dijo Jake.

-Tienes razon Jake, gracias por hacernos recordar mentita- dijo Finn.

-por nada, pero apresurense- dijo Mentita.

-Vamonos, adios Bmo cuidas la casa- dijo Jake haciendose grande y subio a Finn a su lomo.

-okeyyy...- dijo Bmo haciendo una sonrisa malvada.

-No hagas ninguna party hard Bmo- dijo Finn.

-canijo- dijo Bmo.

Finn y Jake salieron de la casa hasta que se dieron cuenta que les faltaba algo.

-Finn tienes tu maleta con lo que vas a llevar?- pregunto Jake.

-... Oh no!-

Volvieron y salieron con sus maletas.

-ahora si- dijo Finn.

-Jejeje casi nos vamos sin nada a la mansion- dijo Jake.

-por poco y tengo que usar esto todo el dia todos los dias- dijo Finn sintiendose aliviado.

-Bueno ahora, al dulce reino- dijo Jake corriendo.

-es hora de viajar!- grito Finn **(Mika: Noooo, no me digas Finnie YO: :P ).**

Al llegar al Dulce Reino...

-Bueno. ya todos estan aqui?- pregunto la dulce princesa.

-casi todos, solo falta la señorita Marceline- dijo Mentita.

-Ay por que siempre llega tarde- dijo la dulce princesa.

-Ella es asi cuando las cosas no le importan mucho- dijo Finn sin darse cuenta, a lo que Jake le daba codazos.

-Uuuuuuuuu- dijo Jake.

-Jake, detente yo...- fue interrumpido por la puerta abriendose.

-Ya vine- dijo Marceline entrando.

-Hola Marcy, sientate aqui- dijo Finn muy menso por la chica que se estaba sentando a su lado.

-Gracias Finn- dijo Marceline sentandose.

-Hola, ya vine- dijo la Rf.

-Nadie noto tu ausencia- dijo Marceline.

**(YO: ELLA MUERE PRIMERO *-* Mika: eso es lo bueno :D)**

-Se puede agarrar la tension- dijo Jake frotando sus patas.

-Shhht- lo calló Finn.

-Guek- dijo Gunter entrando al castillo junto con el Rey Helado.

-GUNTER CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRES PRIMERO QUE YO- grito el Rey Helado.

-lo que faltaba- dijo la Dulce Puta... Digo, Dulce Princesa.

-Que hay rechipocludos- dijo el Rh.

-...- nada *sonido de grillos*

-Y... ¿a que hora nos iremos?- pregunto Marceline.

-Aasdjklfdasdk- dijo Arcoiris llegando.

-Corazon, al fin llegas- dijo Jake.

-Ajksdjlas- dijo Arcoiris dandole un beso en la frente a Jake.

-jejeje, no frente a Finn- dijo Jake.

-Oye, solo lo dices porque ayer no te funciono- dijo Finn asi 77.

Jake le da una patada.

-Auch U.U- dijo Finn.

-Oigan a que hora nos vamos a la Mansion esa?- pregunto Marceline.

-Bueno antes de irnos hise una pequeña lista de lo que haremos en la mansion, bueno primero...- dijo la lenta princesa sacando una lista enorme y comenzo a leer. 1 hora de cosas aburridas despues...

-NO OTRA VEZ, CALLATE BONNIBEL- Grito Marcy.

Jake se habia quedado dormido, el rey helado estaba jugando con Gunter y la reina flama quien sabe que estaba haciendo porque a nadie le interesa ella.

-Pues si es muy aburrida esa lista- dijo Finn.

-Finn, por favor no te pongas como ella- dijo la Dp señalando a Marcy.

-Tarde, aburres mas que mi padre con sus persuaciones de gobernar la Nocheosfera- dijo Marceline.

-Marcy tiene razon- dijo Finn.

-Ajasdfksal- dijo Arcoiris sacudiendo a Jake.

-A que que paso, ya nos fuimos?- pregunto Jake.

-Estamos esperando que la Lenta Princesa al fin se de cuenta que todos nos estamos durmiendo- dijo Marceline.

-Oigan ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto la puta... perdon la reina flama.

-Ah, claro jijiji- dijo la Dp.

-aleluya!- dijeron Finn y Marceline sin darse cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Uuuuuuuuuu- dijo Jake.

-ah, que?- dijo Finn volviendo de Marcelinelandia (?)

**(YO: MARCELINELANDIA, UN LUGAR DONDE SOLO SE ACEPTAN FINN'S Mika: jejeje, yo estoy en Finnsexylandia e.e)**

-Bueno, Mentita cuida el castillo mientras no estoy- dijo la dp.

-No se preocupe Princesa, todo estara bien-

Y salieron del castillo camino a la Mansion Nice House.

* * *

**YO: BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI :3**

**Mika: nos tardamos en actualizar, lo sabemos pero tambien tenemos vida :(**

**YO: CIERTO, ES POR LA CULPA DE LA ESCUELA Y LA FLAMA u.u PERO BUENO, AHORA QUIERO RESPONDER ESTE REVIEW **

**_"FINNCELINE:ayyy que vonito yo tambien odio flaminn y odio a la pf o como deberia decirle rf y ademas hasta que grado llega tu odio hacia la princesa flama mi odio llega hasta donde yo me dibujo yo misma matandola...a y muy buena tu idea de poner a los personajes de creepys en el fic eyeless jack,sally smill dog ,jeffi ahh soy una fan girl de el faltan slendy,the rake,zalgo,marshi a y Ben en especial el(si adibinaron tambien soy fan de el )jane the killer,inzane(insanity no reconosco ni quien soy) muchos mas y ademas ay si me cachaste bien fierito,no tengo la menor p*ta idea de quien eran esos hombres y casi lo olvido eje...okey...yo tambien quiero dejar a la PF en el mar ahogandose y yo irme en un bote a mexico a tambien queria pregun tarte: ¿de donde eres? yo de Argentina y soy tu fan...a y para esta navidad hice un h ermosa cansion con mis amigas dice asi: NAVIDAD ,NAVIDAD DULCE NAVIDAD TE ATRAVIEZA UN CUCHILLO Y JEFF THE BA A MATAR JE,NAVIDAD,NAVIDAD SLENDER DETRAS TUYO TE ANIQUILARA JE,NAVIDAD LLEGO SONRISAS YA NO HAY SALLY TRAS TUYO TE BA A ASUSTAR ,SENTADA EN UN RINCON TE APARECE ZALGO TE LLEBA A SU REYNO Y TE TORTURARA JEE ,SENTADA EN UN SILLON JUGANDO VIDEO JUEGOS TE APARECE BEN Y TE COME HASTA LOS HUESOS JEE,EYELESS JACK YANO ME ACUERDO MAS ): esta parte la hizo mi amiga esta la cantare para navidad con un cuchillo es la mano pero no are nada. con el cuchillo no soy LUEGO :D"_**

**JEJEEJE BUENO ME PARECIO GRACIOSA LA CANCION, Y RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA, SOY DE PERÚ Y MIKA ES DE CHILE, ME ALEGRA QUE SEAS UNA FAN NUESTRA.**

**Mika: que hermosa cancion jejeje.**

**YO: SHEEEEE, BUENO ESTO YA ES TODO.**

**Mika: adios a todos x3.**


	3. Bienvenidos a la Mansion Nice House

Capitulo 3: "Bienvenidos a la mansion Nice House"

**YO: HOLIIIIIIIIIIII, PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC, ES QUE LA ESCUELA NOS TIENE OCUPADAS, PERO MAÑANA ACABA NUESTRO SUFRIMIENTO.**

**Mika: Al Fin :) y yo cai en depre**

**YO: ESO ME RECUERDA, LE DEBEMOS UNA DISCULPA A ALGUIEN POR UN MALENTENDIDO, PERDONAME POR EL COMENTARIO AGRESIVO u.u**

**Mika: Si Alejito480 te debemos una GRAN disculpa, en especial yo por no leer tu PM.**

**YO: FUIMOS UNAS... *se pone una bolsa de papel en la cabeza***

**Mika: *La imita* y mi depre aumenta, NOOOO TE EXTRAÑO HERMANITO!**

**YO: MEJOR YA COMENZEMOS EL CAPI.**

**Mika: *Snif* si**

* * *

Para llegar a la isla donde se encontraba la mansion, técnicamente tubieron que amarrar a Finn al bote donde se subieron para poder llegar a la isla, y 2 horas despues, se encontraron frente a una isla preciosa, rodeada de arena blanca, arboles tropicales y agua color turquesa, en medio de la isla se encontraba una mansion enorme de color crema con techo color ladrillo.

-Esto es muy lindo- Dijo Finn.

-Si, haberme amarrado al bote tuvo su lado bueno- dijo la DP.

-PIDO LA HABITACION MAS GRANDE- grito Jake y se bajo del bote.

-Gunter persiguelo no dejes que se lleve la habitacion mas grande- dijo el rey helado lanzando a Gunter.

-CUEEEEEKKK- Grito Gunter siendo lanzado y volando en el aire.

**(Mika: ahora los pinguinos si vuelan YO: NADA EN ESTE MUNDO TIENE LOGICA Mika: lo se U.U)**

-Oigan alguien ya desateme- dijo Finn.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Marceline y fue a desatar a Finn pero.

-Yo lo hare- dijo la RF y quemo la soga y un poco de la playera de Finn.

-Finn, ¿estás bien?- dijo Marceline.

-Si pero se quemo mi ropa- dijo Finn.

-Ehm... N... No te preocupes adentro te cambias- Dijo Marcy.

-Esta bien- dijo Finn.

-Oigan ya vamonos a la Mansion- dijo la Dp.

-Si- dijo el Rh.

-QUITENME ESTE PINGÜINO DE ENCIMA- grito Jake.

-No te rindas Gunter- Dijo el Rh.

-Ya dejen de pelear, no causen problemas- dijo Dp quitandole a Gunter de la cabeza a Jake.

-Gracias- dijo Jake.

Caminaron por la isla hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansion, donde los recibio un hombre muy alto, de piel palida que vestia un esmoquin, junto a el estaba una niña de 8 años que vestia un vestido rosa.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansion Nice House- dijo la niña.

-Hey tu eres la niña que me entrego la carta- dijo Finn.

-Si, soy yo, tendremos sobrecupo esta vez asi que les dire que vayan planeando con quien dormiran- dijo otra vez la niña.

-Yo dormire con mi amorcito- dijo Jake abrazando a Arcoiris.

-Yo con Gunter- dijo el Rh

-Papi ve a separar 2 habitaciones- dijo la niña al hombre quien se fue a un pasillo.

-Papi encontro una lampara para tí, chica fogosa- dijo volviendo la niña que llevaba el nombre de Sally.

-Que te hace pensar que dormire en una lampara?- pregunto la RF.

-Eres de fuego, quemaras todo- Respondio la niña.

-Y yo con quien dormire?- pregunto la DP.

DP ve pasar dentro de la mansion a un chico vestido de rosa y queda flechada.

-Disculpa niña, aun no encuentro mi habitacion- dijo el chico rosa.

-Hola, ¿quien es este bello angel rosa?- dijo el chico. Bonnie se sonrojo.

-Uuuuuuu- se oyo en el fondo.

-Creo que quedamos tu y yo- Dijo Finn.

-¿Ah? Si creo que si- dijo Marceline.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos que dormir...- dijo Finn.

-J... Juntos- dijo Marcy sonrojadisima.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- se oyo mas fuerte.

-YO ME NIEGO- se oyo un grito.

-Jodete- Grito Finn hacia adentro.

-Bueno vayamos a su habitacion- dijo Sally.

-Okey- dijo la vampiresa aun sonrojada.

Sally los llevo por el pasillo hasta una puerta, la abrio y dejo ver una habitacion muy amplia, casi como una sala, tenia una cama de 2 plazas, debajo de esta una alfombra roja, paredes color marfil, un sillon con una mesita, y tenia baño propio.

-Espero les guste- dijo Sally.

-Gracias- dijo Marcy.

Sally salio de la habitacion.

-Finn-

-¿si?-

-Te molesta dormir conmigo?-

-Emmm...- Finn se sonroja.

-Es raro?-

-Yo...- decia Finn sonrojado pensando en si decirle o no que le gustaba.

-Si Finn?- pregunto Marceline.

-No... No me molesta-

-A que bueno- dijo Marceline.

-Salgamos de aqui, es incomodo- dijo Marcy.

Los dos salieron de la habitacion y se pusieron a explorar la mansion. Por un lado era algo tetrica, por las extrañas pinturas que tenia en ella, pero por otro daba una sensacion acogedora.

-Wow, esto es hermoso- dijo Marcy viendo las terrorificas cosas.

-A ti-

-Pero admite que son algo extrañas- dijo Finn.

-Si, son extrañas-

Luego algo paso detras de ellos muy rapido.

-MARSHALL DEVUELVEME MI GORRO- grito alguien.

-Ni lo sueñes-

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Marceline.

-MARSHALL LEE, DAME MI GORRO- grito otra vez.

-Si me atrapas te lo doy-

*Estoy perdida* penso la chica mientras corria.

-Marcy, viste a esa chica?- pregunto Finn.

-Si, la vi- dijo Marcy asi :O

-Creo que es...-

-... Una humana-

-Igual que yo-

-Finn, ¿crees que sean familares?-

-La verdad, no tengo idea- dijo Finn.

-Wow, estoy demasiado sorprendida- dijo Marceline.

-Igual que yo- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Aaah!- *Grito de nena* Gritaron al unisono.

-Vaya no pense darles tanto miedo- dijo un vampiro flotando frente a ellos.

-Quien eres?- preguntaron Finn y Marcy.

-Oh, me presento soy...-

-MARSHALL LEE!-

-Ella me acaba de presentar a ustedes-

-DEVUELVEME MI GORRO- grito.

-Pues ven aqui y arrancalo de mis manos- le grito el vampiro de vuelta.

-CAAAAAAAAAKE- grito la humana.

-No de nuevo- dijo el vampiro.

-DEJA EN PAZ A MI NIÑA- grito una gata enorme apareciendo de la nada y con su pata arrojo a Marshall al suelo.

Finn y Marceline estan asi O:

-YAYAYAYAYAYA TEN TU ESTUPIDO GORRO- grito Marshall tirando al suelo un gorro con orejas de conejo.

-Gracias ¿era necesario tener que llegar a esto Marsh?-

-Oigan, seguimos aqui- dijo Marceline.

-Oh, cierto. Fi, ellos son...- dijo Marshall Lee apuntando a Finn y a Marceline.

-Finn-

-Marceline-

-Si claro, y bueno ya saben quienes somos nosotros- dijo Marshall.

-Ahora que lo gritaron si- dijo Marceline.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu pero si son iguales a ustedes- dijo Cake señalando a Marshall y Fionna.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron Fionna y Marshall al mismo tiempo, luego se largaron a reir.

-Y como es que se enteraron de la mansion?- pregunto Finn.

-Una niñita nos dio una carta- dijo Fionna.

-Y desde hace cuanto que estan aqui?- pregunto Marceline.

-Desde hoy- dijo Cake.

-Saben quienes mas estan aqui?- pregunto Finn.

-Mmm... Yo, Marsh, Cake, Gumball y el Principe Flama- dijo Fionna.

-Y la Reina Helada con Gunther- dijo Marshall.

-Los nombres de ellos se parecen a los de nuestros amigos- dijo Marceline.

-Demasiado- dijo Finn.

En eso aparecio Jake junto con Arcoiris, Jake estaba vestido con una camisa hawaiana.

-Oigan ustedes porque no mejor salen a divertirse- dijo Jake.

-No seria mala idea- Dijo Finn.

-Entonces vamos a bañarnos al oceano- dijo Jake con una mirada asi ¬w¬

-Nonononononono!- grito Finn agudamente y se escondio tras Marcy.

-Vamos Finn no puedes esconderte por siempre detras de tu novia- dijo Jake.

Finn y Marceline se sonrojaron intensamente.

-Q... Que?!- dijo Marceline.

-N... No es mi novia- dijo Finn aun detras de la chica.

-Jejejejejeje solo era una broma, ya salgamos al oceano- dijo Jake.

-NO- grito tambien Fionna.

-Aish, vamos- dijeron Jake y Cake.

-Yo solo podre estar ahi de noche- dijo Marcy -Cuando era humana amaba ir al oceano-

-Enserio Marcy?- pregunto Finn.

-Si, es en serio- respondio con nostalgia.

* * *

**YO: BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, OTRA VEZ, PERDONAME POR EL REVIEW AGRESIVO u.u**

**Mika: Sigo con depre, Aaaah muero :( pero espero que les guste este capitulo.**


	4. Primer caido

Capitulo 4: "Primer caido"

**YO: HOLA A TODOS, BUENO EN ESTE CAPI YA COMENZARAN A MATAR GENTE Y HABRA MUCHA SANGRE *-***

**Mika: Hola a todos ustedes contertulios (Chilenos que ven "El club de la comedia" lo entenderan) Estoy feliz por el asesinato de hoy.**

**YO: BUENO NO LOS MOLESTAMOS MAS, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI.**

* * *

Luego de que fueran a pasar una tarde relajante en la playa, volvieron a entrar a la mansion, donde se encontraron con los otros visitantes que se parecian a ellos. Se conocieron mejor, y comenzaron a formar una amistad que creyeron, perduraria. Llego el momento de ir a dormir, asi que cada uno fue a sus habitaciones (algunos a unas lamparas).

En un lugar secreto de la mansion...

-Muy bien, ahora que ya vieron a Sally y a Slenderman, y no sospecharon nada, les toca salir a ustedes mañana por la mañana, pero en su forma no monstruosa hasta que se los ordene- dijo el tipo con la cicatriz en el ojo a un grupo grande de personas -Y eso tambien va para los animales-

A la mañana siguiente...

En la habitacion de Finn y Marceline...

-*Bostezo*¿en donde estoy?- preguntaba Finn despertando.

-Tonto, recuerda que estamos en una mansion- le dijo Marceline.

-Que? Oh, Marcy me asustaste- dijo Finn.

-No esperaba dar tanto miedo como para asustarte- dijo Marceline.

-N... No, no lo malinterpretes, es que es raro que estemos en la misma habitacion- dijo Finn.

-Emmm, bueno, a mi tambien se me hace raro que estemos en la misma habitacion- dijo Marceline.

-Es... Extraño- Dijo Finn.

-Por que... ¿te... Molesta?- dijo Marceline abrazando por detras al chico, provocando un sonrojo en el.

-OIGAN BAJEN A DESAYUNAR QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE- grito Jake desde el primer piso.

-Va... Vamos- dijo Finn.

Ambos bajaron al gran comedor, con una mesa laaarga donde cabian 40 personas, y vieron que casi todas las sillas estaban ocupadas por chicos que no superaban los 16 años de edad, y 3 señores ya mayores.

-Ehmn, por... Por ahi?- dijo Marcy incomoda por tanta gente desconocida.

-Buenos dias jovenes, yo soy el dueño de la mansion, me llamo Scott, por favor pasen a sentarse- hablo un hombre de 40 años que tenia puesto un esmoquin gris, y señalo un espacio entre un chico castaño con ojos azules y un chico tambien castaño pero con ojos verdes.

-O... Okey- dijo Finn nervioso.

Ambos se sentaron donde les indico el señor.

-Bien, les traere sus desayunos- dijo Scott.

-Esta bien- dijo Marceline.

Scott va y vuelve de la cocina con un par de platos con cosas.

-Espero que les guste el desayuno- dijo Scott.

-Gracias- dijo Marceline, luego le susurro a Finn -¿que carajo es esto?-

-No lo se, pero se ve del asco- respondio Finn de la misma forma.

-Disculpe pero que es esto?- pregunto Marceline.

-Oh, pues es carne recien sacada de animal- dijo Scott, Finn casi vomita pero Marcy chupo la sangre del corte y quedo satisfecha.

-Solo imagina que estas comiendo un filete- le dijo el chico de ojos verdes a Finn.

-un filete crudo- susurro Finn.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras, por cierto me llamo Liu- dijo el chico de ojos verdes **(YO: EL SEXY HERMANO DE JEFF THE KILLER :Q_).**

-Un gusto, soy Finn- dijo Finn **(No me digas).**

-Bueno creo que ahora ustedes deben presentarse a nuestros invitados- dijo Scott.

-Bueno yo empiezo, me llamo Jeff- dijo el chico castaño de ojos azules que vestia un pantalon negro y una polera blanca.

-Yo soy Liu y soy hermano de Jeff- dijo Liu, estaba vestido con una chaqueta y pantalon de cuero con una bufanda a rayas.

-Me llamo Jane- dijo una chica de cabello castaño que vestia un vestido negro.

-Yo soy Nina- dijo una chica con cabello castaño y una mecha fuscia, que vestia una falda negra, una polera morada y medias largas rojas y negras -Y el es Jack, es mudo- dijo señalando a un chico vestido de negro.

-Yo soy Tobby- dijo un chico que vestia una polera cafe y gris y un jean gris, en la cabeza tenia unos lentes amarillos.

-Me llamo Ben- dijo un niño vestido como un duende de color verde.

-A mi ya me conocen, soy Sally-

-Yo soy Masky- dijo un chico que tenia una polera naranja.

-Yo Hoddie- dijo un chico con polera amarilla.

-Hola a todos, soy McKayla Myers, pero pueden llamarme Mika- dijo una chica palida, con el cabello lacio, largo de color negro azabache con una mecha roja, usaba un vestido ajustado de color negro, medias liga negras y zapatos de tacon con calaveras blancas. La chica era atractiva a la vista.

-Yo soy Nicole pero me pueden decir Niky- dijo una chica con cabello negro lacio, que tenia una chaqueta de cuero, una blusa blanca, una falda negra por encima de las rodillas y tenia converse con calaberas.

**(YO: TODO LO QUE NO TENGO u.u Mika: Glob nos hizo con los ojos cerrados D,:)**

-Yo soy Bruno- dijo un chico moreno con cabello lacio algo largo, que tenia lentes hipster, una camia a cuadros color azul y un pantalon de jean.

-Yo soy Fabian, novio de Mika- dijo un apuesto chico alto, ojos azules, cabello negro, palido al igual que su novia, vestia una camiseta negra, pantalones tipo jeans negros con un cinturon de cuero con 5 dagas, 2 cuchillos y 1 navaja, y unas converse ensangrentadas.

**(Mika: lo deje mas guapo de lo que es)**

-Bueno mucho gusto- dijo Marceline.

-Un placer conocerte- dijo Mika y le estrecho la mano.

-Igualmente- dijo Marceline.

-Señorita- dijo Fabian y beso su mano en forma de saludo.

-FIIIIIIIINN- grito Jake.

-Que quieres Jake?- pregunto Finn.

-Ese perro no deja de seguirme- dijo Jake señalando un perro siberiano detras de el.

-El se llama Smile- dijo Jeff.

-Pero da miedo- dijo Jake.

-Estar con el no te matara- dijo Finn.

-Aww, ¿Como puede darte miedo esta cosa?- Dijo Marcy tomando al perro.

-Lo estare vigilando- dijo Jake.

-No te hara nada- dijo Marceline.

Luego de que todos tomaran sus desayunos, Nicole, Bruno, Fabian y McKayla comenzaron a buscar a la primera victima.

Cuando ya no estaban a la vista de todos se transformaron en lo que realmente eran, asesinos poseidos por la locura que dejo marcados sus cuerpos con historias tristes. Niky tenia cicatriz cosida en la garganta, cortes en forma de "S" en sus mejillas, su piel era blanca como papel, y en el pecho tenia una "N" tallada con un cuchillo, en su mano tenia una navaja de 15 centimetros color negro. Bruno tenia un cubrebocas color negro con una "B" roja, su piel estaba gris, de sus ojos salia sangre que manchaba sus lentes y en sus manos tenia unas tijeras de carnicero **(esas que se usan para cortar huesos)**. McKayla transformo su hermoso rostro a uno psicopata, con lagrimas de sangre saliendo de sus ojos, uno de sus cuchillos fue transformado en pistola, en su muñeca derecha tenia una cortadura permanente de una estrella de 6 puntas, con la letra ''F" en medio. Fabian paso de ser tranquilo a un loco salido de un manicomio, se puso una máscara de payaso, su mano derecha sujetaba un cuchillo carnicero, en la zona delante del codo tenia sangre saliendo que al final del brazo formaba la letra "M" y sus muñecas llenas de cortes.

-Bueno, queridos compañeros, quienes merecen seguir viviendo y quienes demostraron que son un monton de imbecilidad e idiotas- Hablo Fabian con una voz psicopata.

-En lo personal, quiero que desaparezca la chica de fuego, casi me quema cuando la vi- dijo Bruno girando sus tijeras.

-Concuerdo contigo Bruno, esa chica me da asco, se ve que le tiene rencor a la vampira-Dijo McKayla.

-Creo que eso era obvio, ¿no oyeron cuando grito como loca cuando la vampira y el humano iban a compartir cuarto?- pregunto Niky.

-Ademas, se le nota desde el espacio que necesita del chico ¡JA! Pobrecita- Dijo Myers.

-Dejemos de hablar y matemosla de una vez- dijo Bruno.

-Claro- dijo Fabian y se dispersaron de a dos.

-Bruno, Nicole distraiganla. Fabian y yo iremos por hielo para arrojarle en las cortadas- dijo la asesina serial.

-Y despues la arrojamos al mar?- pregunto Niky.

-Sus restos descuartizados si, no debemos dejar evidencia- dijo Fabian.

En otro lugar, mientras Bruno y Niky buscan a la Reina Flama...

-Si fueras una persona de fuego donde estarias?- le pregunto Niky a Bruno.

-Seguro quemando cosas- dijo Bruno.

-Mira un camino de fuego- dijo Niky señalando una linea delgada de fuego.

-Sigamosla-

-Antes vuelve a estar normal- le dijo Niky a Bruno, ambos aun estaban en version Killer.

-Bueno- ambos volvieron a su forma normal y siguieron el camino de fuego. Al final encontraron a la Reina Flama quemando hojas.

-Disculpa?- dijo Niky llamando la atencion de Flama.

-Si que quieren?- pregunto.

-Es que necesitamos su ayuda para algo- dijo Bruno.

-Mmmmmm, no- dijo Flama.

-Por favor- dijo Niky.

-Bueno, pero que sea rapido- dijo Flama.

-Gracias, solo siganos- dijo Bruno y se pusieron a caminar hasta una especie de selva, muy alejada de la mansion, y se detuvieron frente a un barranco.

-Hola chica de fuego- Dijo Myers con su cuchillo en su mano, acercandolo a su boca y lamiendo la sangre que tenia.

-Nesesitamos que nos ayudes cooperando con nosotros- Dijo Fabian.

-C... Coperar en que?- dijo Flama.

-Primero; en no gritar muy fuerte- Dijo Fabian.

-Segundo; en darle mis saludos a Muerte- dijo Mika.

-Ahora, haremos que esto sea rapido para nosotros, pero muy doloroso para ti- dijo Niky.

Los 4 ya estaban transformados en su version Killer.

-Pero... ¿que les paso?- pregunto Flama.

-Asi somos en realidad- dijo Fabian -Ella y yo somos asesinos seriales- volvio a decir, esta vez señalando a su novia.

-Ahora, Flama... Siente esto en tu podrido corazon- dijo McKayla arrojandole hielo en el pecho.

-AAAAAH!- Grito Flama, creia que solo seria eso, pero luego Fabian le corto un brazo con su cuchillo. Luego Niky saco su navaja y le corto el otro brazo y de paso una de sus piernas. Bruno le hizo un corte grande en su mandíbula, el corte fue tan grande que esta se le desprendio del craneo.

-No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto, fogosa- dijo McKayla y enterro su cuchillo en el cráneo de Flama. Provocando su ultimo empujo el cuerpo dejandolo caer por el barranco hasta el oceano.

-Listo- dijo Niky.

-Volvamos a nuestras formas normales- dijo Fabian asi :3

Volvieron a sus formas normales y regresaron a la mansion.

En otra parte de la mansion, con Finn y Marceline...

-Marcy- dijo el chico.

-¿Si Finn?- respondio la vampira.

-Quiero, necesito, y debo decirte algo- dijo Finn y se sento en la habitacion.

-Pues dimelo- dijo Marceline.

-Yo... Eh- tartamudeaba nervioso.

-Es algo malo?- pregunto Marceline tomando la mano de Finn.

-N... No- dijo Finn sonrojado por el acto de la chica.

-Entonces?- pregunto Marceline.

-Tu... Tu me...- decia el humano.

-Si?- ella ya sabia lo que le diria.

-Te quiero... Me gustas- dijo finalmente el chico.

-Q-Que?- pregunto Marcy sorprendida.

-Que me gustas, te quiero, ¡Te amo!- dijo Finn soltando la sopa de una.

-Finn- dijo la vampira sin salir de su asombro.

-S... ¿si?- pregunto muy nervioso y si es humanamente mas sonrojado.

Marceline no dijo nada, solo rodeo el cuello de Finn con sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente .Finn correspondio felizmente a Marceline, pensando en lo que le dijo Jake antes de llegar "Finn, declarate, despues de todo: El que no arriesga, no gana".

Se separan un poco y Marceline dice -Tambien te amo Finn-

-E... En serio?- Dijo Finn ilusionado.

-Enserio Finn- dijo Marceline.

-Que bien, ¿pero eso significa que ya somos novios?- pregunto el chico.

-Claro que si- dijo la vampira volviendo a besarlo. Finn tomo el ejemplo anterior de Marceline iniciando un beso francés que fue terminado por la falta de aire.

* * *

**YO: POR FIN MATARON A LA MALDITA, Y SOMOS PERSONAS KILLERS ENVIDIENDOS BITCHES *-***

**Mika: siii, ame hacer de mi novio un chico killer *-***

**YO: BUENO, AHORA COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD, LES MANDO A UN SALUDO A MELANI (FINNCELINE) Y A SUS AMIGAS LUCILA Y CARLA, LEI TU REVIEW Y TAMBIEN LES MANDO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO DESDE PERU QUE PASEN UNA BONITA NAVIDAD.**

**Mika: ¡Graben en un disco su cancion que enviaron el otro dia! La amo *-***

**YO: A CIERTO, HAGAN ESO QUE TAMBIEN AME LA CANCION.**

**Mika: jejeje es hermosa, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo y ¡Horrorosas fiestas! ¿o era fellices? Ay no se soy una killer e.e**

**YO: NO LO SE, YO JUEGO CON LA CABEZA DE FLAMA *la hace revotar como balon* ESTO ES TODO ADIOS.**


	5. Comienza la masacre I

Capitulo 5: "Comienza la masacre I"

***aparecemos mika y yo en version killer***

**YO: HOLA A TODOS, EN ESTE CAPI NOSOTRAS POR FIN ESTAREMOS A LA VISTA DE TODOS COMO LO QUE REALMENTE SOMOS, UNAS PSICOPATAS e.e**

**Mika: preparense porque en este capitulo habra nada mas y nada menos que...**

**YO: SHHHH NO LES ARRUINES LA SORPRESA.**

**Mika: mierda, bueno comenzemos, y dejenme sus direcciones para sicopatearlos y violarlos mientras duermen :3**

* * *

Despues de la declaracion de Finn hacia Marceline, ellos comenzaron una relacion de pareja y no se molestaron en que todos en la mansion se enteraran, aunque si les incomodo un poco cuando Jake se entero.

-AY MI HERMANITO, POR FIN ACLARO SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y ESTA CON LA MUJER DE SU VIDA, COMO CRECEN TAN RAPIDO- grito Jake con una cara mas o menos asi :'3

-Jake, no es para tanto- dijo avergonzado Finn.

-Ajfklsakasksalñ- le dice Arcoiris a Jake.

-Jejeje, ay corazon que cosas dices-

Mientras que Jake y Arcoiris se decian cosas, Finn y Marcy se fueron a otro lado.

-Me cansara algun dia- dijo Finn caminando de la mano con Marcy.

-Admite que si el no estuviera contigo te aburririas- dijo Marceline.

-Si, en eso tienes razon- dijo Finn.

-Y a donde vamos ahora?- pregunto Marceline.

-Mmm... Pues no lo se, ¿Que quieres hacer?-

-Hay que ver otros lugares de la mansion- dijo Marceline.

-Si, vamos- Dijo Finn apresurando el paso y jalando a Marcy.

Caminaron por casi toda la mansion, hasta que llegaron a una parte que parecia estar abandonada totalmente por el dueño, ya que estaba descuidada, con las paredes pelandose, los extraños cuadros colgados mal y tenia algunas grietas en el techo.

-Que le habra pasado a esta parte- dijo Marceline.

-No lo se, pero esta de miedo- dijo Finn.

En eso suena el celular de Finn.

-Hola?- contesta el humano.

_-Finn tienen que salir de ese lugar ahora_- dijo Bmo.

-¿Por que Bmo?- respondio el humano algo alterado.

_-Bueno estaba aburrido y decidi buscar la historia de la mansion y creeme que es espantosa y que siempre se vuelve a repetir, te la voy a pasar_- dijo Bmo desesperado, luego Finn recibio un mensaje con un articulo de un periodico.

Finn comenzo a leerla y cada vez su cara expresaba mas terror

-Marcy, tienes que ver esto- dijo Finn.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Marceline.

-Lee- dijo Finn.

El articulo decia...

_"Masacre en la mansion Creepy House"_

_En esta mansion han ocurrido multiples asesinatos de jovenes quienes pensaron que pasarian unas relajantes vacaciones sin sospechar que serian asesinados brutalmente, siendo desmembrados y luego arrojados al mar._

_Segun el relato de un sobreviviente, quien ahora a entrado a un manicomio por traumas irreversibles, los jovenes fueron perseguidos por seres aterradores, algunos tenian armas punsocortantes, otros eran de gran estatura que tenian extremidades en la espalda y otros que ni siquiera eran humanos._

_En esta fotografia se puede ver que el mar alrededor de la mansion esta teñido de rojo, que es la consecuencia de haber arrojado todos los cadaveres al mar. Lo peor de este caso, es que ninguno de los asesinos a sido capturado._

Asi finalizaba el articulo.

-Osea... Que... Estamos... A punto de...- dijo Finn.

-Morir- respondio secamente Marceline.

-Tenemos que avisarles a los demas- dijo Finn.

Ambos salieron corriendo de ese lugar, pero como la mansion era demasiado grande, se perdieron en un pasillo que tenia varias puertas, con los nombres de todos los habitantes de la mansion.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- dijo Marcy.

Una de las puertas se abre, de ella sale Jeff.

-TODOS SALGAN, EL JEFE QUIERE VERNOS- grito.

Finn y Marceline se escondieron detras de una pared mientras veian a todos salir de sus habitaciones, dejando las puertas abiertas.

-Wow, que...- intento decir Finn pero su novia le tapo la boca.

-Shhhh, aun no se van- dijo Marceline.

Se fue el ultimo de ellos y ambos salieron de su escondite.

-¿E... El jefe?- Dijo Marceline sorprendida.

-Marcy mira esto- dijo Finn parado frente a una habitacion, era la de Jeff.

-Wow- Marcy no lograba decir nada por lo sorprendida.

Una de las paredes estaba llena de articulos recortados de periodicos viejos, casi todas tenian el mismo encabezado "Psicopata de sonrisa gigante sigue profugo", otra tenia la frase "Go to sleep" escrita con sangre y habia un lavado lleno de sangre con un espejo que tenia escrito "Smile :)" con sangre, un recordatorio de cuando se corto la boca.

-Que... Miedo- dijo Finn.

-Creo que en realidad es asi- dijo Marceline agarrando una foto con la verdadera cara de Jeff. La de la sonrisa cortada, los parpados quemados y la piel blanca.

-Aaaah- *Grito de niña*

-Shhhhh ¿quieres que alguien nos escuche?- pregunto Marceline tapandole la boca.

-No, lo siento- dijo Finn en voz baja.

-Salgamos de aqui antes de que vuelvan- dijo Marceline.

-Buena idea- dijo Finn.

Salieron del cuarto de Jeff, pero en el pasillo vieron al perro siberiano, que ahora era rojo, con pelaje negro en la cabeza, que tenia un rostro horrible, durmiendo frente a ellos.

-Bueno, Jake tenia razon esta cosa da miedo- Dijo Marcy.

En eso el perro se levanta, dandoles la espalda.

Ambos retuvieron un grito.

Ellos corrieron a esconderse en otra habitacion.

Era la habitacion de Mika y Niky.

-Finn ahora en que habitacion nos metimos?- pregunto Marceline.

-Ehmn... A juzgar por esas fotos, creo que estamos en la habitacion de McKayla y Nicole- dijo Finn observando las fotos.

Un lado de la habitacion estaba lleno con fotos de personas que tenian talladas la letra "N" por todo el cuerpo, con un corte en la yugular. Tambien habian encabezados de periodicos que decian "Niña de 15 años mata a su familia" o "N: asesina que utiliza la sangre de sus victimas para pintar" o "N la asesina sigue profuga", tambien habian unos posters de bandas punk (YO: *cof* GREEN DAY *cof* My Chemical Romance), pero mas llamaban la atencion las fotos y los periodicos.

Y por otro lado habia una cama tipo gótica con candelabros con velas negras arriba, habia una lapida en forma de cruz que decia "Myers" en el suelo, en las paredes pintadas de negro habian varias fotos y posters de diferentes bandas (Mika: Ehmn...Guns N' Roses... Nirvana... Green Day) y recortes de periodicos ''Asesina serial mata a 50 personas sin razon" o "Myers escapa del manicomio" pero tambien habian fotos de la chica junto a su novio fuera del cementerio con el llorando por la muerte de su madre. En un rincon se visualizaba un armario abierto con ropa muy sexy y diversos tipos de zapatos.

-Ya no nos podemos quedar aqui, hay que avisarle a los demas- dijo Marceline.

-Vamos antes de que alguien nos mate- Dijo Finn.

Salieron corriendo de la habitacion, y despues de perderse en varios pasillos, por fin llegaron a la sala donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Chicos! Debemos decirles algo- dijo Marceline llamando la atencion de todos

-Que paso ¿por que vienen como si hubieran visto un fantasma?- pregunto Jake.

-Porque es algo peor que un fantasma- dijo Finn.

-Asdsklsalñdal?- pregunto Arcoiris.

-Que?- pregunto Finn.

-Pregunta que que vieron- dijo la dulce princesa.

-Ooh, pues escuchamos al tipo de camisa blanca decir que ellos debian ir con el jefe- dijo Finn.

-Creo que no entendi- dijo Jake.

-Quieren matarnos- dijo seriamente Marceline.

Todos en la sala se quedaron con una cara asi :O

-Que?- dijo la Dp

-Miren este articulo de un periodico- dijo Finn dandole el celular a la dulce princesa, y todos se fueron a ver lo que decia el articulo.

-Como sabes que no es una broma- Dijo la Dp dejando de leer.

-tengo la prueba perfecta de eso- dijo Marceline.

-¿Ah si? Que pruebas- dijo la Dp.

-¿Han visto a Flama?- dijo Marceline.

-Ahora que la mencionas, no- dijo la Dp.

-Deben haberla matado- dijo Finn.

-Mejor ya no hablemos de eso, ahora tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo Marceline.

Corrieron hasta la gran puerta, pero vieron que estaba cerrada con 3 candados.

-Pero que...- Luego todas las ventanas se cerraron y estaban con barras de metal.

-Donde creen que van- se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-Ustedes no llevan ni dos dias aqui- dijo otra voz.

-Ustedes callense, no les dije que hablaran. Hola mis queridos huespedes, o deberia decir, queridas victimas, creyeron que iban a pasarla bien aqui, pues se equivocaron. Ahora seran parte de un juego, donde ustedes tienen que evitar que mis ayudantes los maten, y para que no hicieran trampa, los tuve que encerrar. Como ahora me siento algo generoso, les dare 24 horas para que se preparen. Buena suerte, la necesitaran- dijo una voz profunda.

-Dos palabras- dijo Fionna.

-Oh Mierda- dijo Marshall.

-¡Corran!- grito Jake.

Todos comenzaron a correr como locos por todas parte, menos Finn y Marceline.

-YA CALMENSE- grito Marceline.

Todos se pararon.

-Si actuan como locos entonces no saldran de esta situacion nunca- dijo Marceline.

-Marcy tiene razon, debemos calmarnos- dijo Finn.

-Pero pero pero Finn que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Jake.

-Formemos un plan de estrategia- dijo el Dp.

-Un plan que?- pregunto Marshall.

-Un plan para sobrevivir a la matanza- dijo Marceline.

-Oh-

-Bueno a alguien se le ocurre algo?- pregunto Finn.

Silencio mortal de 15 segundos

-Vamos chicos, esto es de vida o muerte- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, no nos separemos- dijo Fionna.

-Se me olvido otra cosa. las parejas moriran mas rapido que los que se separan- dijo la voz profunda otra vez.

-Mierda- dijo Marceline.

-Bueno, otra idea?- dijo Marshall.

-Pasen tiempo juntos todo lo que resta del dia, mañana se define todo-

-Para ese sujeto es facil decirlo- dijo Finn.

-Lo se, solo porque tu no tienes que decidir entre o tu vida!- grito al cielo Marshall.

-Chico vampiro no me hagas reducir su tiempo de vida- dijo otra vez la voz.

-Okey, me callo- dijo Marshall.

-Alguien tiene un plan?- pregunto Marceline.

-Ahora no- dijo la Dp.

-Mejor haganme caso y pasen las ultimas horas despidiendose entre ustedes, porque no se volveran a ver- dijo la voz profunda.

-Esta bien- dijo Finn ya rendido.

-Yo no me quiero morir-dijo Jake.

-Nadie quiere morir- dijo Marcy.

-Bueno, y ahora...- dijo Finn.

-Estamos obligados a hacer lo que nos dijo la voz- Dijo Fionna.

Hubo un silencio.

-P... Pasemos tiempo con nuestras parejas, corremos el riesgo de no volverlas a ver- dijo Finn con voz quebradiza.

Marceline fue a abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo Finnie, se que saldremos de esta, juntos pero separados-

-M... Me lo prometes- dijo Finn cual niño pequeño.

-Te lo prometo- dijo su novia.

-Ay que lindos me van a hacer llorar- dijo Jake.

-Tarde *snif*- dijo el Dp.

-No me quiero despedir de ti Fionna, no asi- dijo Marshall tristemente.

-Ni yo de ti, te amo Marshall Lee- dijo Fionna.

-Te amo Fionna- dijo Marshall y la abrazo.

-aww- dijeron todos al unisono.

-Asdfhkhgfshl- dijo Arcoiris.

-Corazon que cosas dices- dijo Jake.

-Ya Arcoiris deja de decir esas cosas- dijo la Dp.

-Que dijo?- pregunto Finn, Marceline se acerco a su oido y le susurro un par de cosas que provocaron un intenso sonrojo en el humano.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que pasar lo que nos queda con nuestras parejas a solas- dijo Marshall.

-Buena idea vampiro- dijo Jake y jalo a Arcoiris a la habitacion.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos- dijo Marshall tomando la mano de Fionna.

-Vamos?- dijo Finn a Marceline a lo que ella accedio.

-Vamos- ambos se fueron a otra habitacion.

Y dentro de la habitacion que compartian...

-Esta sera nuestra ultima noche juntos Finnie, tranquilos.- dijo Marcy un poco triste.

-S... Sí- respondió el humano de igual forma.

-Entonces... tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo- dijo Marceline.

-C... como- dijo Finn.

-Mmm... se me ocurre algo interesante que hacer- dijo Marceline.

-Como que?- pregunto Finn.

-¿Escuchas esos sonidos?- preguntó Marcy. Son Fionna y Marshall.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, ellos están ya en el escalón 15- respondió Marceline.

-E... ¿En serio?- prguntó Finn.

-Sip, presta atención a los sonidos- dijo Marcy.

Finn escuchaba SONROJADO a Fionna y a Marshall Lee, miró a Marceline.

-Que Finn?- dijo Marcy.

-Emmm... no nada- dijo Finn sonrojado.

-No, dime- dijo Marcy ¬w¬

-Yo... Eh- dijo Finn.

-Si, tu que- Marcy estaba peligrosamente cerca del humano.

-Emmm...- Finn estaba sonrojadisimo.

-Solo dilo, Finnie- dijo Marceline con un tono sensual.

-yo... Aaarg...¿AAARG QUIERES HACERLO CONMIGO?- Finn le casi grito en la cara.

-Vaya, que forma tan linda de pedirme eso- dijo Marceline sarcastica.

-Dejame, estoy desesperado- dijo Finn -Corremos el riesgo de no volvernos a ver-

-Ya lo se Finn- dijo Marceline tristemente.

-Tu que crees?- dijo la vampiresa acercandose mas a el.

-Que si?- Dijo Finn con la poca inocencia que le quedaba despues de que su mente fuera corrompida por Jake.

**(YO: BUENO DESDE ESTA PARTE LA QUE ESCRIBIRA SERA MIKA, PORQUE SOY PESIMA PARA EL NIVEL 15 u.u Mika: e/3/e me haces sentir como pervertida YO: PERDON MIKA PERO TODOS SABEMOS QUE ERES BUENA PARA ESO Mika: me siento halagada y sucia pero bueno, mejor me callo YO: JEJEJE CONTINUEMOS)  
**

Marceline no dijo nada, solo beso a Finn apasionadamente un buen tiempo. Finn y ella estaban entrando en un calor incomparable, la vampiro que antes abrazaba al chico ahora bajaba sus brazos por la espalda de Finn hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, jalando su playera. Finn dejo de besarla y se la quito, de paso tambien le quito la blusa a Marcy, pararon un momento porque la chica se dirigio a la puerta y la aseguro. Ella volvio a su lugar con Finn y el la recosto en la cama pasando las manos por la cintura de la chica, ella llevo las manos del aventurero hacia el broche de su brassier y el se lo quito, lo lanzo y comenzo a besar los pechos de Marcy. Ella gemia de excitacion, mientras que Finn besaba, tocaba y examinaba el cuerpo que su ser reclamaba como su propiedad. Siguio en el descenso hasta llegar a los vaqueros de la chica, los removio junto a las botas y las dejo caer fuera de la cama.

Lo mismo hizo con su ropa, pantalones, espadas y zapatos volaron por los aires, quedando ambos en prendas menores. Marcy solo se dejaba llevar por su heroe, quien la tenia completamente a su merced. Ella ya no resistio mas a simples caricias y besos, rindiendose al chico diciendole -Finn, te necesito- le "Suplico" Marceline -Eso es todo lo que queria oir- le dijo Finn sensualmente para deshacerse de la ultima prenda de la chica suavemente junto con la suya. Con delicadeza le abrio las piernas.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto a su amada.

-S, si. Finn... Te amo- le respondio Marcy cariñosamente.

-O... Okey, aqui voy- Finn le dijo, ella cerro los ojos y sintio como el chico se abria paso lentamente dentro de ella. El dolor sentido fue unico y grande. Pero conforme se acostumbraba se sentia mas bien, ella misma se movio un poco iniciando el perfecto vaiven de caderas.

Los movimientos del humano eran lentos, pausados y llenos de cariño y suavidad. Marcy ya estaba lista para que la velocidad fuera mayor.

-Finn... Mas... Rapido...- ella estaba jadeando y gimiendo a la vez. Finn hizo caso a la orden de su dama y acelero las estocadas hasta llegar a punto culmine de ese acto lleno de amor junto a su persona especial. Al llegar ambos soltaron un grito que estaban seguros escucho toda , pero eso no importaba. Ambos se pertenecian. Finn quedo exhausto y se recosto junto a su chica, la abrazo, beso tiernamente y pronuncio dos simples palabras "Te amo".

* * *

**YO: BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Mika: perdonar si me pase pero jejeje solo escribo lo que mi pervertido ser me dicte x3**

**YO: JEJEJEJE PERO ESO FUE GENIAL, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI...**

**Mika: Bye ewe**


End file.
